I'm not a quack
by Prepare-for-the-crazy
Summary: Dr. Cockroach has finally perfected his invention. He can share it with the others and they can now have normal lives! Yet, something seems to have changed between the Doc and Susan...Read to find out more! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**So I thought I'd give my hand a try with this pairing. I find them adorable! The idea isn't original, but I found it rather creative. Enjoy!**

He wasn't a quack. He wasn't crazy. He knew he wasn't. He was just...eccentric! That's it! He had his own way of things. He was original! Flamboyant! A genius! Besides, would a crazy person stay up till the wee hours of the night to work on an invention that would benefit not only himself, but others as well? He should hope not! Dr. Cockroach sighed and pulled at his antenna. He almost had it. Just a few more equations, some mixtures, and TA-DA! It would be done. He had to focus. He had to stay awake!

_Maybe a few minutes of rest would do me some good..._He thought sleepily to himself.

His eyelids slowly closed as he laid his head down on his desk. Right when he was about to let sleep overcome him, he popped back up.

"What are you thinking, old boy?" He scolded himself. "Think about the others! Think about Link, B.O.B., Insecto/Butterflyosaurous, and...and Susan! You don't want to disappoint them now, do you?"

He got back to work.

"Raise the four...multiply by pi..." He muttered to himself as he worked out the calculations in his head. "Divide by the circumference...Eureka!"

He did it! He had finally finished after months of studying and preparing. Failure after failure and he never gave up. This was it. He was sure of it.

_Don't count your eggs before they hatch..._He reminded himself. _It still needs to be tested out..._

He uneasily looked at the machine. Dr. Cockroach was no idiot. In fact, he was the exact opposite. He knew he should never test an unpredictable experiment on himself. Learned that one the hard way. Yet, he couldn't risk the others finding out his surprise until he was 100% sure it worked. It was with a shaky hand he attached the wires to his face. He put his hand on the dial and cranked it to the right. Then, with closed eyes, he flipped the switch.

Even he couldn't help the blood-curdiling scream that ripped out of his throat. He could feel the millions of jolts going through his body as it tore away at his DNA. He fell to the floor as he writhed in pain.

* * *

As soon as she heard the scream, she knew it was Dr. Cockroach. Even his screams were accented by his English accent. Susan ripped the sheets off of her as she stumbled out of her cot. Her door slid open and she turned to see Link, B.O.B., and Insecto come out of their designated rooms, each sharing a look of worry as they rushed in the direction of the scream. They all gasped when all they saw was a burnt, white lab coat.

"N-No..." Susan whispered as she picked up the still smoking coat.

"Alright, Doc." Link said laughing nervously. "This is a good one! Now where are you hiding?"

Susan just looked at Link sadly as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Link..." She started to say when a slight groaning caught all of their attention.

"D-Doc?" Susan said hopefully as she spotted an object moving in the shadows.

A handsome man stepped out of the shadows with his hand held to his head. He had slick, black hair and a pencil thin mustache. He was wearing a black turtle-neck and dark pants. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at them with familiar looking, amber eyes. B.O.B. approached the man in confusion.

"Who are you?" B.O.B. asked as he looked the guy over. "Do you know what happened to Doc?"

"What are you talking about, B.O.B.?" The man asked in a clear, English accent. "What do you mean what happened to me?"

"No way..." Link said. "Is that you, Doc?"

"Well, of course!" The man said rolling his eyes. "Who else would-wait."

The man looked down at his hands. His _human _hands.

"I-It worked." He said in disbelieve. "It worked! I did it! I figured it out! Guys, I did it! It's me! Dr. Cockroach! I figured out how to turn us all human, so that we can leave this god-awful place!"

Dr. Cockroach did a victory dance and looked at Susan.

"My dear, you can finally have the normal life I know you dreamt about. I could see it in your eyes. Now, we can all be humans!" Dr. Cockroach exclaimed.

"Doc, are you sure it's...safe?" She asked uneasily.

"Of course, my dear!" He assured her. "I mean just how do I look?"

"Well...uh.." Susan blushed. "You do look very...handsome..."

Dr. Cockroach tried to control his own blush at the compliment.

"Th-Thank you, but I came out fine!" He said quickly. "The pain doesn't last long, and the outcome is worth it. I promise."

"Well..." Susan said before smiling at him. "If you're positive it'll work, I trust you."

They exchanged smiles and Dr. C hooked her up and transformed in no time at all. There she stood with her original brown hair. Luckily, her suit changed with her. The others weren't as lucky when their turns came. Link, B.O.B., and Insecto stood in their birthday suits. Link now had tanned skin and green hair. B.O.B. was pale with blue hair. Insecto had slightly pink skin with orange-red hair.

"B.O.B., you-you're covering yourself!" Link exclaimed. "It's like you have a-"

"A brain." Dr. C interrupted. "Yes. He has one now. Humans need them to function properly."

"So I'm smart now? Woohoo!" B.O.B. started cheering as he removed his hands from covering himself. "Whoops!"

"Sorry, B.O.B., but just because you have one doesn't mean you are smart." Dr. C explained. "Any who~. We need to get you three some clothes. Come with me. I might have some extra clothes for you to borrow. Susan, you might want to head on to bed. We can tell Monger in the morning."

Susan nodded and they went their separate ways. Once she got to her room, however, she encountered a slight problem. The keypad was too far for her to reach. She couldn't get into her room.

"Uh-oh..." She said to herself. "Better go tell Dr. C..."

She headed to his room and ran into Link, B.O.B., and Insecto. They looked ridiculous. Doc's clothes were obviously to small for them. Link decided to just walk in the ripped pants without a shirt, where as B.O.B. and Insecto had the shirts riding up their stomachs. She had to stifle a giggle as she past them.

"Hey, guys." She chuckled. "Is Doc still in his room?"

"Yeah. He's about to get ready for bed." Link said without saying anything else.

Susan quickly went to Doc's room and knocked on his door.

"I'm sorry, Link, but that's all I ha-Oh." Dr. C stopped midsentence when he realized it wasn't Link complaining about his clothes. He self-consciously crossed his arms when he remembered he had taken his shirt off to go to sleep. "S-So Susan, what do you n-need?"

"Well," Susan blushed. "my keypad is too high up, and I-I can't get into my room."

"Oh." Dr. C said as he thought of possible solutions. He blushed at the only one he could currently think of. "You can stay in my room."

"Th-Thanks, Doc." Susan said as she stepped into his room.

He closed the door behind her as he thought of the best way to do this.

"You can use my cot." He told her. "I'll just sleep on the floor."

"I can't do that, Doc." She argued. "It's your room. I'll take the floor."

"Susan," Dr. C countered. "what kind of gentleman would I be if I let you do that?"

"I guess..." She agreed reluctantly. "Or...we can just share the cot..."

Dr. C blushed at the thought.

"Well, if you're okay with it..."

"Then it's settled." Susan nodded.

Dr. C laid down first and Susan laid next to him. They both shifted until they found a position comfortable for them both. In the end, Susan had her back pressed against Dr. C's chest with his arms wrapped around her. They both blushed as they felt each other's body heat.

"Goodnight, Doc."

"Goodnight, my dear."

With that said, they both fell to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! Let's keep this thing rolling! With school starting to come to an end, I'll have a little more time on my hands. So, Enjoy Chapter 2!**

_BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP_

"Ooooh." Susan groaned. "Stupid alarm..."

It was with a quick gasp that she realized she wasn't the only one in the cot she was inhabiting. She turned to look at the unfamiliar man next to her. He was obviously undisturbed by the loud noise. It was then that she remembered the events of the night before. It was with a sigh that she finally relaxed. She looked back at the sleeping doctor. She took in all of him before she shook him in an attempt to wake him. He let out a grunt of disapproval at being awoken.

"Who dares to try-" He was suddenly interrupted by the cot coming out from the both of them. Susan landed on his lap and they stared at each other in surprise.

"S-Sus-Whoa!" He said as the wall pushed them out of the room and out into the open room. They stared at each other with frighten expressions as they breathed heavily. Suddenly, Dr. C started to chuckle.

"What?" Susan said as she felt her own grin coming.

"Y-You should have se-seen the look on your face!" He started laughing. "I-It was hilarious!"

Susan looked at him as he laughed before she soon found herself joining. They sat there on the floor before the sound of someone clearing their throat caught their attention. They turned to see Link, B.O.B., and Insecto looking at them with amused expressions. They scrambled to their feet and stepped away from each other with blushes clearly lighting their faces.

"You guys have a good time last night?" Link teased.

"Oh, please." Dr. C rolled his eyes. "Can't you be a little more mature, Link? Nothing happened. Susan was just locked out of her room and came for my assistance."

"So, you told her to sleep in your room?" Link said clearly amused.

Susan stood uncertainly off to the side as they bickered back and forth. Dr. C was fixing Link with a deadly glare and Link just laughed it off.

"I gotta say, Doc, I didn't think you had it in you." He roughly patted Dr. C on the back. "Respect to you, Doc."

"Well I never!" Dr. C said indignantly.

He was about to say more when another door opened up next to them. Monger flew in on his jetpack. He looked around momentarily confused before he looked down to see a group of people standing below him.

"What the-" He said as he landed next to them. "Who are you?! You shouldn't be here! Top secret!"

"Don't you recognize us, General?" Susan asked.

He stopped his yelling and studied each of them. It was impossible. There was no way.

"Monsters...?" He said questioningly.

"Heh, your age catching up to you?" Link questioned jokingly as he elbowed Insecto in the side.

"Wha...What happened to you!?" Monger demanded.

"Doc changed us to humans!" B.O.B. said as he slung his arm over Monger's shoulder.

Monger glared at B.O.B. as he pushed his arm off of him. He then switched his glare to the doctor. Dr. C was smiling smugly at him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Told you I wasn't a quack." He declared to him.

"You did what?!" Monger yelled. Even for his short stature, he was able to lift Dr. C easily. "I could easily have you jailed!"

"For what?!" Dr. C laughed. "For changing monsters you had hidden on a secret base into humans, so they can have a life where they aren't being watched 24/7?! Have fun explaining that!"

Monger dropped him in his fury. He started to walk away before he turned around and kicked Dr. C in his stomach.

"You have an hour to leave before I get the authorities." He growled before stomping away.

"Doctor!" Susan exclaimed as she knelt next to the fallen man. "Are you okay?"

He was silent for a while, and Susan stared at him worriedly. Suddenly a dark chuckle started rising in his throat.

"Mwhahahahahahahaha!" He said as he sat on his knees and let the evil scientist in him come out. "I told you I wasn't a quack! You all laughed at me, but look at me now! I did it!"

"Doc!" Susan said as she snapped him out of his rant. "Stop it! You're scaring me!"

He looked at her with regret before he looked back down to the floor in shame.

"I-I'm sorry, Susan." He told her. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm not sure what happened. I-I just kind of lost it."

"Hey, now." Susan said as she used her hand to make Dr. C look at her. "We all lose control of ourselves at one time or another. Don't blame yourself."

"Thank you, my dear." Dr. C smiled at her. He helped her stand back up. "We better get leaving, though. I have no doubt in my mind he'll go through with that threat."

They walked off and grabbed what few belongings they still had. When they met back up, the general was waiting there.

"We are about to leave, General." Susan assured. "We just-"

"Hold on there a second." He interrupted. "I don't want us to leave off on a bad foot. I've arranged for the 'copter to drop you off at your parents home."

"Thank you, General." Susan said as she enveloped him in a hug. "It means a lot."

"Yes...well..." He said obviously uncomfortable. "Can you let go of me now?"

"Oh, sorry." She said as she let go.

Monger turned to Link, B.O.B., and Insecto, and gave each of them their own salute. When he got to Dr. C, the two of them glared at each other. Monger gave a stiff nod, and the Doctor returned it.

"Alright, mon-...Alright, let's move out!" Monger said as he led them to the hanger.

They lined in one by one. The helicopter looked empty without Susan taking up all the space. They sat on the assorted military vehicles. It was silent except for the occasional chitchat from Susan as she tried to lighten up the mood. They felt the helicopter jerk to say that it had landed.

"Good luck to all of you. It has been a pleasure knowing you." His eyes slid over to Dr. C. "Some less than others."

Dr. C just rolled his eyes at the response. They got off the plane and watched as it took back off. Susan turned to look back at her hometown. She excitedly looked at the others. She saw Dr. C smirking at her excitement. She tackled him in a hug.

"Thank you, Doc!" She exclaimed. "I can't believe this is actually happening! It's all thanks to you!"

Dr. C was astonished by what was happening. He looked down at Susan who was still latched onto him. He slowly brought his arms up to hug her back.

"I-It was nothing, my dear." He said blushing.

Suddenly aware of the others watching, she released her grip on the doctor. She turned to look at the others.

"C'mon, guys." She exclaimed laughing as she started taking off running to her parents' house. "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

"Yay!" B.O.B. cheered as he went after her.

"See you there, nerd!" Link called back as he and Insecto took off running.

Dr. C just shook his head and chuckled as he ran after them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews, anyone? I've gotten close to none. They are very much appreciated and welcomed. Whether it's good or not. They help me know if I'm doing my job right! Any who~! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

"Wow...Doc..." Susan panted as they reached her parents porch. "You're really...fast!"

"Thank you, my dear." Dr. C smirked as he seemed unaffected by the race. "All those years of running on ceilings and walls certainly helped."

They turned to see Link, B.O.B., and Insecto finally come up with them. They were panting hard and sweat was poring down their faces.

"Eww!" Link said as he wiped it off. "I like water, but I don't want it coming out of me!"

Susan chuckled and Dr. C fixed him with one of his smirks. B.O.B. laid down on the ground as he continued to pant. Insecto looked at Link and made a couple of growling sounds.

"Yeah, yeah." Link said. "I'm a little out of shape..."

They heard the door behind them open and a pair of feet shuffle out behind them.

"Can we help you?" Susan's mother asked.

"Mom! Daddy!" Susan said as she turned around and pulled them into a family hug.

"Oh, Susan!" Her mother said as she instantly held her daughter tighter. "What happened?! You're small again!"

"It doesn't matter, dear." Her father said happily. "Our Susie's back!"

They stood in each others embrace before her parents saw they weren't alone.

"Susan," Her mother said as she let go of her daughter. "Who are your friends?"

"Oh," Susan said clearly embarrassed that she had forgotten her friends. "You remember the other monsters, don't you?"

"Of course!" Susan's father chuckled. "Who could forget?"

"Well," Susan said as she walked up to Link. "this is The Missing Link."

"'Sup." Link said.

"Insecto." Susan gestured to him.

He just smiled and waved.

"B.O.B." Susan said as she took a place next to him.

"Mom! Dad!" B.O.B. exclaimed happily as he enveloped Susan's parents in a bone breaking embrace. Dr. C just rolled his eyes as he went up to the new group.

"B.O.B., these are Susan's parents." Dr. C said as he pulled the monster-turned-man off of the gasping couple. "Let them breath."

Dr. C turned to look at them apologetically before he extended his hand to them.

"Sorry about that." He said sheepishly. "He's quite the handful at times. I'm Dr. Cockroach."

Both parents shook his hand unbelievingly. The monsters were...humans! They were real people! They were...normal!

"H-How did this happen?" Susan's mother asked.

"It's all thanks to the doctor." Susan said as she put her hand on his shoulder. "If it wasn't for him, we'd all still be in that jail-hole."

"Thank you so much, Doc!" Susan's mother said as she embraced him. "You have no idea how much we've been missing our Susan."

Dr. C stiffened at the hug. He stood there awkwardly until she finally let go.

"I-It was nothing really." Dr. C said bashfully. "Anything t-to make my friends h-happy..."

"Nothing?" Susan's father exclaimed as he shook hands with him and rested his hand on Dr. C's shoulder. "We'll never be able to repay you!"

"Actually..." Susan cut in. "We do need a place to stay...we were hoping you could let us stay here."

"It would be our pleasure." Mrs. Murphy said. "But we don't have enough rooms for everyone. Two of you will need to share."

"Doc and I can share my room." Susan suggested before she could stop herself. Dr. C looked at her in shock with his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Or Link and Insecto can share." Mr. Murphy stepped in. "They seemed like good friends."

"What's wrong with Susan and Doc sharing a room?" B.O.B. asked. "They did last night."

"What!" Mr. Murphy shouted.

"How about you guys go pick out your rooms and put your stuff away?" Mrs. Murphy cut in. "Susan, you can show them the rooms."

"But honey-!" Mr. Murphy tried to argue before his wife started pulling him back into the house.

"Help me start dinner, dear." Mrs. Murphy said. "We have special guests over."

Susan turned back to her friends with a blush. She didn't say anything as she led them upstairs. She opened one room with marine colored walls and matching bed.

"Link, Insecto." Susan finally said. "You can share this room."

They walked in past Susan and she shut the door behind them. The room across from Link and Insecto's was designated to B.O.B. It had red walls and a white bed. That left Dr. C and Susan took make the short walk to what would be his room. It was right across from hers. It had white walls and a black and white checkered bed.

"This is yours." Susan said. "If you need anything, I'll be helping my parents in the kitchen."

"I'll be fine. I'll just hang out in here, but thank you, my dear." Dr. C said. "I appreciate it."

"I should be thanking you, Doc." Susan smiled at him.

"It really was nothing." Dr. C shrugged. "I just wanted you to be happy...and the others, too. Of course."

"Of course." Susan chuckled.

She looked around to see if anyone was looking. Satisfied no one was around, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek before she hurried off. Dr. C just stood there frozen. Even after she had rushed away, he just stood there. Finally, he brought his hand to where she kissed his cheek. He closed his new room's door and laid on his bed without removing his hand. He then smiled darkly as he closed his eyes.

* * *

"So, Susan..." Her father said once her mother left the room. "What's the deal with you and the Doc sharing a room?"

"I-It was nothing, Dad." Susan blushed. "I got locked out of my room, so he let me sleep with him."

"Nothing, hmm?" Her father mused. "So I would be incorrect to guess that you gave him the room right across from yours?"

"Dad!" Susan exclaimed.

"Get out, honey." Her mother's voice came out from behind. "Susan and I will handle this."

Mr. Murphy grudgingly walked out of the room. Mrs. Murphy winked at her daughter and Susan giggled.

"Thanks, Mom."

"So..." Her mother drawled out. "Dr. C is pretty cute now, don't you agree?"

"Mom!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that I haven't updated, but I'm normally occupied on the weekends. But I'm back, and ready to get going! Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, and just wait. The real Dr. Cockroach might come back...or will he? You'll have to read to find out! Until then, Enjoy #4!**

Morning came around quickly. Dr. Cockroach, like the early bird he is, was the first to wake up. He started to indulge in something he hadn't done in 50 years. He made himself Earl Grey tea. Ever since the accident, all he craved was garbage. He shuddered as he thought about it now. He forced himself to push that out of his mind. He wouldn't have to think about that anymore. He took his tea and walked out on the front porch. He sat on the steps and watched as the local paper boy threw the newspaper to him.

"Hi, mister!" The young boy waved.

Dr. C smiled and waved back as he picked up the paper. He wanted to get a job and get his own house as fast as possible. It's not that he didn't like it there, but he was pretty sure he was in trouble with Mr. Murphy.

"B.O.B. you idiot..." Dr. C muttered. "You just had to bring up the ONE time I shared a room with Susan..."

He flipped through the paper when something caught his eye.

_Dance Instructor needed.  
Place to stay at building will be provided.  
Salary can be worked out face to face._

"Hmmm..." Dr. C pondered as a smirk began to appear on his features. "That seems promising..."

"What seems promising?" Link asked as he came into the room wearing his green pajama pants.

Link still couldn't find a shirt he liked, so he exposed his muscles with his pot belly sticking out. Dr. C just rolled his eyes. At least he had the decency to wear a tang-top with his black pajama pants.

"I think I might of found a job." Dr. C replied as he held out the paper to Link. "Something you might want to think about doing."

Link just waved the paper away as he walked into the living room to watch T.V.

"Whatever, Doc." He replied. "I'll look for one when I'm playing on the beach."

"Beach!" B.O.B. exclaimed as he came bounding the stairs with only blue boxers on. "I want to go!"

"B.O.B!" Dr. C exclaimed. "Go put some clothes on!"

"But I'm hungry!" B.O.B. whined.

"I'll fix you something." Dr. C said rubbing his temples. "I just hope Susan's parents won't mind me messing with their food."

"Yay!" B.O.B. screamed as he ran back up stairs to change.

"Why can't he be...quieter." Dr. C said as he started making pancake mix.

Not long after B.O.B.'s rampage upstairs did Susan and her parents come down.

"Sorry if B.O.B. woke you up. He can be a little loud at times." Dr. C appoligised as he started to flip the pancakes. "I hope you don't mind me raiding your kitchen, but B.O.B. wouldn't some clothes on until I made him something to eat."

"I don't mind at all, but let me take over here." Mrs. Murphy said as she started pushing Dr. C out of the kitchen. "I'll finish it up."

"But, madame-" Dr. C tried to argue before he was shoved completely out of the kitchen and the door closed on him.

"My, my." Dr. C commented as he brushed himself off. "She's a determined one, isn't she?"

"That's my wife." Mr. Murphy agreed with a proud tone. "What about you? You have a special someone?"

"Uh..." Dr. C said not knowing how to respond.

His eyes flicked to Susan for help. Seeing his pleading look, she decided to step in.

"Dad," Susan reminded. "He's been in a secret base for quite sometime. He hasn't exactly gotten the chance to go out..."

"O-Oh." Mr. Murphy remarked, clearly embarrassed at the audacity of such a question. "Sorry. That tiny fact slipped my mind."

"I-It's quite fine, sir." Dr. C forgave. "In fact, I should be greatful you over-looked that detail."

"So, where's Insecto?" Susan tried to change the topic. "He usually doesn't sleep in this late."

"I'll go check on the big guy." Link said as he rolled off the couch. "I'll see what's holding the big guy up."

"Breakfast's ready!" Mrs. Murphy said as she came into the room. "Who's hungry?"

They all happily filed into the kitchen for a plate, and not long after did Link come down with a tired Insecto.

"Alright!" Link cheered. "Time for eats!"

They ate in silence for a while, but it was making Dr. C nervous. He knew he had to interrupt some how.

"This is a lovely breakfast, Mrs. Murphy." Dr. C complimented. "Thank you for making it."

"Well, you did get it started." Mrs. Murphy pointed out. "So I should be thanking you."

Dr. C just shrugged. He wasn't sure what else to say.

"Hey, Doc." Link jumped in. "You gonna tell them about that job you were looking at?"

"Job?" Susan questioned. "You found one already?"

"Well, I still need to set up an interview." Dr. C said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "In fact, do any of you have a cellular device I can use to make the appointment?"

"You can use the house phone." Mrs. Murphy commented. "It's over there."

"Thank you." Dr. C said as he excused himself and went to the phone.

He dialed the number in the newspaper ad and waited.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"Yes, I'm calling about the job offer." Dr. C said.

"You're hired." The voice said immediately.

"Really?" Dr. C said incredibly.

"You're the first person to call, and that ad was put up two months ago." The voice explained. "We're willing to take the first person possible."

"What if I have no training?!" Dr. C asked.

"Do you have training?" The voice asked.

"Well...yes." Dr. C said uneasily.

"You're hired."

"What about pay?"

"Does $30 dollars an hour sound fair?"

"I guess..."

"Good. Come sometime today to move your stuff in."

"Okay..."

"Good luck...you'll need it."

"What does that mean?"

The line clicked to signal the end of the call. Dr. C shrugged and put the phone up. He went back out to where everyone was waiting.

"I'm hired." Dr. C stated. "You guys think you can give me a ride to my new place?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, guys! School is dumping it all on us these last few days and I had to get some papers written, but I should be fine now!...At least until next week...Oh well...Enjoy!**

Dr. C laid down on his bed. There was barely anyone who came to the dance classes. The ones who did were disrespectful and wouldn't cooperate. They had all asked to learn to tango, but he couldn't use them as partners and he didn't have a co-worker. With the children leaving disappointedly, his budgets had been cut and the building was on the verge of bankruptcy. Pretty soon he'd need to move back in with the Murphy's. He sighed. He hadn't talk to the guys all that much after he left. He knew Link was working as a lifeguard and Insecto was living with him, and B.O.B. had a job as a Wal-Mart greeter. Susan was still job searching, so she still lived with her parents as of now. His phone pulled him out of his thoughts as it began to rang.

"Hello?" He asked. He wasn't expecting any calls. Probably another complaining parent or prank call.

"Hey, Doc!" Susan's cheery voice said from the other end. "It's me, Susan."

"Hello, my dear." Dr. C said suddenly happy. "I was just wondering what you were up to. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, Doc. I was just bored of job searching." Susan explained. "Besides, I haven't heard from you such you left. You trying to ditch us, Doc?"

"What? No!" Doc said hurriedly. "You can even swing by during one of my lessons if it would prove I wasn't abandoning you! I swear, I'd never do that, my dear!"

"I'm just teasing, Doc. Calm down before you have a heart-attack." Susan giggled. "But...you wouldn't mind if I watched one of your classes?"

"Not at all, my dear." Dr. C said. "The classes are very boring, though. I think it only fair I warn you in advance."

"Don't try talking me out of it now. It's too late." Susan said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, my dear." Dr. C laughed slightly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Doc."

"Bye, my dear."

"..."

"You can hang up now."

"O-Oh. Of course, my dear. Bye."

"Bye." Susan laughed before Dr. C hung up.

Dr. C just shook his head and ran a hand through his slick, black hair. He went to sleep worrying about how his class would behave tomorrow.

* * *

Dr. C watched as his few students arrived. 4 boys and 4 girls. It was a very evened out class. Right as he was to get class started, Susan walked in.

"Hi, Doc." She smiled at him as she went up to hug him.

"Much better now that you're here, my dear." Dr. C smiled back as he returned the hug. When they released,he turned back to his smirking class. "Class, this is Ms. Murphy. She is going to be observing us, so I want you all to show her your best. Any questions before we begin?"

One of the boys known as William raised his hand.

"Yes, my boy?"

"Is Ms. Murphy one of those talent scouts?" William asked.

"No, she's one of my friends."

"When you say friend, do you mean like 'girlfriend-friend' or 'friend-friend'?" William asked smirking this time as he got a few giggles from the other students.

"Let's get started, then." Dr. C said instantly as Susan blushed a slight pink. "My dear, you can go stand against the wall. We'll be needing this area for dancing."

"Okay..." Susan said as she greatfully went out of the middle of the room.

"Alright, class." Dr. C continued. "It's Friday, so you get to choose the style of dancing we do today."

"Tango!" A few kids shouted as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"We've been over this, guys." Dr. C sighed. "I can't teach you without a partner of my own."

"You can use Ms. Murphy." William suggested as the others agreed with his valid point.

"M-Me?" Susan asked incredulously. "But I don't know how to dance!"

"Dr. C can show you!" A girl by the name of Cindy said. "He's a wonderful teacher!"

"Now, class," Dr. C reprimanded. "She doesn't have t-"

"I'll do it." Susan interrupted quietly.

"R-Really?" Dr. C asked astounded. "You'd want t-to dance with me?"

"Sure, Doc." Susan gestured to the children. "If it would make them happy, I would do it."

"Yes..." Dr. C said. "For the children...I guess we can get started..."

Susan walked up to Dr. C and he took her slender hand in his. He placed her other hand on his shoulder then slid his to her waist.

"Just follow my lead, my dear." He told her. Then he leaned towards her ear to whisper to her. "Feel free to add any moves you think would benefit this kind of dancing. The sexier, the better."

Susan blushed and nodded as he moved her with the music.

"The history of Tango is fascinating and complex. The evolution of the dance has profound implications for the way we dance today, and Tango music has become one of the great World Music genres." Doc told his class as he continued to dance with her. "For the first century of its history, while Tango music struggled for and then achieved respectability, the dance was neglected by historians and academics. The aim is to get to the heart of the Tango from a dancer's perspective, but not forgetting the rich history of the will examine the story of the dance, from its earliest stages, through its worldwide success before and after the First World War, the Golden Age from the mid 1930s until the coup in Argentina in 1955, the dark ages of Tango when the dance was pushed underground and persecuted, and the fabulous Tango renaissance which has spread the dance once again all over the world. An overview of the history of the music will examine its evolution and the influences that formed it, putting the great Tango artists in context."

Doc went on with the history of Tango until the music stopped as he dipped Susan, and brought her leg up to his hip. They stared at each other before they realized the kids were chanting something to them.

"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" They shouted in unison.

Dr. C and Susan blushed, but didn't move from their spots. After a moment, Dr. C went to untangle himself from her when Susan pecked his cheek suddenly. He froze again as he slowly turned to look at her. The blush on her cheeks were a colorful red, and he had no doubt his were the same. Everything slowed down and they tuned out the chanting children. Dr. C smiled as he brushed away a lock of Susan's hair. Slowly, they moved their heads closer to each others. Nothing would ruin this moment.

Except for the building suddenly shaking as they both fell to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm ready to get this going and keep it going! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

"What was that!?" A couple of the kids screamed as Susan and Dr. C pulled themselves off of the floor.

"Calm down, kids!" Dr. C instructed as he stumbled his way over to Susan. "Get outside! The building might collapse on us!"

The kids all rushed out the door as the building shook. Dr. C pulled Susan who was having trouble staying steady. When they made it out, they couldn't believe their eyes.

"By Hawkins' chair!" Dr. C exclaimed. "How did the robot probe survive?"

Indeed, the robot probe that Susan had destroyed at the bridge was now rampaging through the city. Suddenly, Monger flew down on his jetpack.

"Ginormica! Dr. Cockroach!" He shouted at them. "We need you guys back in action!"

"What about the kids?" Susan asked as she gestured to the kids that were now huddled together. "We can't just leave them here while that thing is destroying everything in its path!"

"I'll leave a group of soldiers to watch over them until their parents come." Monger answered. "But right now, I need you guys to become monsters again!"

"You'll need to give me my invention. It should have stored our monster DNA in its processing unit. I'll need to do some quick adjustments, though..." Dr. C explained to him as he made some calculations in his head.

"Then let's get going! There's no time to waste!" Monger commanded. "GO!"

* * *

The plane ride back to the Monster facility was rather quiet. Doc was trying to figure out the calculations to the machine. Susan was the only one with him since Monger had decided to stay with the pilot and the others had been collected on a separate plane. Susan was sitting uncomfortably in the silence. It had been just a few moments ago when her and the Doc were dancing as kids chanted for him to kiss her. Now, they were getting ready to become monsters again. What if they didn't get this chance again? Susan looked nervously at the Doc who was still deep in thought.

_No..._She thought. _It's probably better that it didn't happen, anyways..._

"My dear," Dr. C spoke up suddenly. "Are you alright? I'm supposed to be the one thinking. Not you."

"O-Oh." Susan said startled. "I-I'm fine. Just a little nervous I guess...I thought I had killed the robot at the bridge before...guess it's tougher than I thought.

"Don't worry, my dear. You were quite impressive last time, and I have no doubt you'll be just as impressive this time. Like I said, '_You're the cat's me-WOW!'"_ Dr. C's smile then changed into a frown. "Although, I have no idea how the probe could have come back. All its circuits had been cut, so it should have stayed dead. It would have only been able to come back if..."

"If what, Doc?" Susan asked as she put a hand on Doc's shoulder.

"Monger!" Dr. C suddenly shouted. "What did you do!?"

Monger came into the room with them with a scowl on his face.

"Are you insane?!" Dr. C shouted at him. "Why would you mess with an alien robot?"

"It was for the benefit of science to protect us from another alien attack!" Monger defended himself.

"Instead, you've sent a rouge robot out on the public!" Dr. C snapped angrily. "This is all your fault, and you know it!"

"I don't want to hear anything from you, Mr. I'll-take-over-the-world!"

"I was locked in a prison unfairly! What did you think I'd do!?"

"You were a monster! It's my job to-"

"Guys!" Susan interrupted. "You can fight later! We're here!"

The men gave each other a harsh glare before Dr. C rushed off to work on his machine.

* * *

"I've got it!" Dr. C shouted excitedly. "Everyone, get over here quickly! We need to change back!"

It hadn't been 10 minutes after Susan and Dr. C arrived that Link, B.O.B., and Insecto arrived soon after. Not but 5 minutes later, Doc shouted these words. They all stood still as Dr. C attached the wires to all of them.

"Normally I wouldn't do all of us at once, but seeing as we're a little low on time...I have no choice." Dr. C explained as he made the necessary adjustments. "Prepare yourselves! This might hurt for a little bit!"

Dr. C flipped the switch, and they all screamed in pain. The smoke started to clear and Doc looked back down at his hands.

"That's odd..." Dr. C said as he observed his still human hands. "I guess it didn't work.."

"Oh it worked, Doc." Said Link. "Now you're going to feel pain."

"Oh. Em. Gee!"


	7. Chapter 7

**What's up, people! I hope you're prepared for another chapter! Here's number 7! Enjoy!**

"I-I...I don't know how this could have happened." Dr. C sputtered as he looked at his friends.

Link was covered in fur with a pair of butterfly wings coming out of his back, and he towered above all of them. B.O.B. had become a blue cockroach with red eyes. Insecto was now a orange-red blob. Susan was now a prehistoric fish-ape, but with a lot more curves than Link had had. Which left Doc to be a 50-foot tall man.

"Geez, Link!" Susan said as she covered up her now scaly body. "How do you get by without clothes!?"

"How am I supposed to be manly when I look like a butterfly!?" Link ignored. "I'm gonna kill you, Doc!"

"Monsters! Kill each other later! Right now we have to-What the!?" Monger said as he got a good look at his new monsters. "How did you-Nevermind! As long as we have fighting monsters, we need to get out there!"

* * *

They rode on Link in an awkward silence with the occasional grumble from Link about losing his manliness. When they arrived back in Medesto, the robot was still rampaging through the town. They huddled together and looked to Doc for a plan.

"Alright." Dr. C started. "I'll distract it since it's programmed to be looking for the Quantonium that's currently flowing through my veins. While this is going on, Insecto can swallow Susan and take her into the robot with his new indestructible ability. Be quick, though, or else Susan will suffocate. Understand, Insecto?"

The Insecto-blob made some humming and grunting noises.

"That means 'yes.'" Link explained.

"Good. Now, B.O.B., you'll-Wait a second. Where's B.O.B?" Dr. C asked as they all turned around to see B.O.B. yelling for the robot's attention. "B.O.B! Stop!"

It was too late, though. The robot turned and locked its eye onto Doc. Its blue eye turned red as it reached an arm out towards Dr. C. They all jumped out of the way as Doc started playing hide-and-seek with the probe.

"Susan, Insecto!" Doc yelled as he went to hide behind another building. "Take B.O.B. and go into the probe. Unplug all the wires that are leading to its main processing unit! Link and I can handle it out here!"

Susan nodded as she allowed herself to be swallowed by Insecto, and the three of them slipped into the cracks on the probe. Insecto quickly spit Susan out. She grimaced as she wiped the slime off of her new scaly body.

"Okay..." Susan muttered as she looked around. "Where's the main processing unit?"

"Hey, guys! Check this out!" B.O.B. shouted as he held up two sparking wires.

He connected them and they made a mini-explosion. He flew backwards and crashed into Susan and Insecto.

"B.O.B! Where did you find those?" Susan asked.

"It was connected to that sphere thing over there." B.O.B. pointed to the main processing unit.

"You're a genius, B.O.B!" Susan said as she went over to the spherical device. "C'mon, guys! Start pulling these wires out!"

* * *

"Link!" Dr. C shouted as he ducked behind a building to only have it smashed to pieces. Forcing him to find a new hiding place. "Try using your new size and strength to fight the probe!"

"Don't worry, Doc. I got this." Link said as he made his way over to the probe.

"Just be careful, though!" Dr. C shouted. "The others are in it, and we don't to hurt them while they're in it."

Dr. C was so distracted by giving instructions that he didn't see the robot's hand crash into the building he was by. The building shook as debris started to go everywhere. Dr. C barely had time to register this when the whole building collapsed on top of him.

"Doc!" Link shouted as he saw the events unfold.

He turned to the robot, and noticed that it was slowly powering down. Its eye-light died and it fell forward. Susan, B.O.B., and Insecto jumped out of the robot probe. They high-fived each other as Susan looked around confused.

"What's wrong, Link?" Susan asked with a smile on her face. "Where's Doc?"

Link looked sadly at a pile of bricks and glass. Susan looked at him confused until she noticed a giant hand slightly trapped beneath the rubble. Susan gasped. She covered her mouth as she muffled a cry of shock. She approached the hand as it was the only thing still visible. She touched it as tears gently rolled down her face.

"What's wrong, Susan?" B.O.B. asked as he came up to her. "Whoa! Check out this giant hand! Who does it belong to?"

Insecto came up to Susan with a sad expression. Insecto glided against the hand and made a few humming sounds.

"Where's Doc, guys?" B.O.B. asked since he was still confused. "He might know whose hand it is!"

"B.O.B." Susan choked out. "This...This is Doc. He-He's gone."

"No he's not." B.O.B. said as he patted the dusty hand. "If this is Doc, he's right here."

"B.O.B., we mean he's dead." Link snapped angrily.

"NO!" B.O.B. gasped.

Susan sat there sobbing when Monger came down on his jetpack.

"Nice going, Monsters!" Monger congratulated. "Give me a full damage report."

"19 buildings were destroyed..."Susan said as she wiped away her tears. "1 casualty."

"Where's the civilian's body?" Monger asked, indifferently.

Susan moved away to show the dirt covered hand. Monger looked at her with shock as she returned it with a mournful look.

"It wasn't a civilian..." Susan whispered.

Monger looked away and took a moment to collect himself.

"W-We'll take the body back to the base." Monger said as he berated himself for his voice crack. "Let's-"

"Oooh..." A voice groaned.

They all turned to see the hand retreat into the rubble as a form rose out of it.

"Oh my," Dr. C said as he rubbed his head. "That was painful...What'd I miss?"

"Doc!" The group exclaimed.

"What?" Dr. C asked as he noticed all of their surprised and happy faces. "Did I miss something important?"

"Don't worry about it, Doc." Monger said with a slight smile. "Let's just get back to the facility."

* * *

"Is something wrong, my dear?" Dr. C asked when they were back at base. "You were oddly quiet on the plane ride here."

"I'm fine, Doc..." Susan tried to reassure. "I-It's just been a long day. I'll be better when we change back. This new body isn't exactly one I favor..."

"You look as beautiful as always, my dear. No matter what shape, size, or form." Dr. C smiled down at her as he went towards his invention.

Susan just blushed and looked away. Dr. C frowned and looked towards his now tiny invention.

"Uh-oh..." He muttered. "This could prove to be a problem..."

"What's wrong, Doc?" Susan asked.

"Well, I'm too big to make adjustments to my invention. I'm unable to set it to its original settings." Dr. C explained.

"Maybe I could help." Susan volunteered. "I could act as your hands, and you could tell me what to do."

"Brilliant idea, my dear!" Dr. C nodded in approval. "Here's what you do.."

(Skipping this since I have no idea how to do something that involves DNA splitting :/ )

"Just connect that and it's done!" Dr. C explained.

"Okay..." Susan said unsure of her skills.

"C'mon, guys!" Dr. C called. "Let's change back! We'll make this procedure quick, and change all at the same time."

With them all hooked up, Susan turned the dial and flipped the switch. Once again, they yelped in pain from the electrodes going through their bodies.

"I need to make that thing less painful.." Dr. C muttered.

"I think I messed up, Doc..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi there, people! You wondering what happened at the end of the last chapter? I hope so because you're about to find out! This chapter should make a few of you guys happy, too! Enjoy!**

"Oh no..." Dr. C said "This shouldn't have happened!"

Dr. C lifted a hand to his head. It felt huge! His eyes took up most of it, and he could feel two stick-like things rising out the top of his new head. He looked at the others. Link was small again, but he now had his fish-ape features back. B.O.B. was now a blob with one eye floating in his gelatinous form. Insecto was back to his massive bug size. Susan was back to her fifty foot stature with white hair. Which could only mean one thing: He was, once again, Dr. Cockroach.

"This might have been for the better, Doc..." Link told him.

"How is this better?" Dr. Cockroach asked incredulously. "How is having people run away from you screaming 'better?'"

"Doc," Link said as he walked over to the distraught Doctor. "I lived the human life. I got a job and my own place with Insecto. I had to pay for my own things and it was horrible. But here! As a monster, I didn't have to do any of that! The facility gave me food for free. I had a place to sleep for free. I shared this place with my _friends _for _free._ Doc, I don't wanna change back."

Insecto made a humming sound to show his agreement. Dr. Cockroach looked around the other monsters in desperation.

"B.O.B.," He said as he turned to the brainless mass. "Do you feel this way, too?"

B.O.B. stared at him blankly before smiling like an idiot and gliding away to find his jello girlfriend. Dr. Cockroach turned to look at Susan who appeared to be avoiding his gaze.

"Susan, my dear." Dr. Cockroach said as he walked over to where she was crouching. He laid his hand on her knee. "How do you feel about this?"

Susan sighed and looked at him. She held her hand out in front of him, and watched as he climbed onto it. She lifted him up so she could look at him. He was looking at her desperately. His eyes searching hers for some sort of answer. Good or bad.

"Doc, I'll miss being human. That used to be my life, but this is my life now. Being here with you and the others. I would never want to leave you guys. You're my family, and I love you guys. I love you just the way you are, Doc. We don't have to be human." Susan said with a blush.

Dr. Cockroach looked at her with a happy look in his eyes.

"Thank you, my dear." Dr. Cockroach said. "I guess I just thought...I thought...Oh, I don't know what I was thinking!"

Dr. Cockroach sighed and sat down on her hand. He put his head in his hands and sighed. Susan looked at him worried and gently rubbed his head. He closed his eyes and gave a slight sigh of pleasure. His antenna wrapped around her fingers.

"Calm down, Doc." Susan giggled. "You keep changing your emotions like that and you're going to explode."

"I can't help it, my dear." Dr. Cockroach sighed. "You just take me for the ride of my life."

Susan blushed and Dr. Cockroach's eyes flew open when he realized what he said.

"Oh my!" He exclaimed. "I didn't say that aloud, did I?"

Susan just nodded her head shyly as she held him. She stopped petting him and Dr. Cockroach held back a whimper. Susan then kissed her fingers and placed them on Dr. Cockroach's head before she set him down and started walking away.

"Goodnight, Doc." Susan called over her shoulder.

"N-Night, my dear..." Dr. Cockroach called after her before he went to bed with a smile on his face and a plan in his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! Instead of doing my homework, I'm going to hold it off until the last minute! Why? Because I really don't feel like filling out a 26 page book on science terms. So, Enjoy #9!**

Susan woke up to a loud banging sound. She yawned as she sat up on her cot. She sighed as she got ready to go investigate. Yet, "investigate" was a term she was using lightly. She already knew what was waiting for her out in the darkness. Dr. Cockroach had been doing this for the past couple of weeks since they became monsters again. He'd stay up late all night working on some mysterious invention. The only hint he had given her about it was that she'd find it extremely useful. She watched as her door slid open and followed the banging noise. It wasn't much longer that she spotted the insect-scientist. He was at his desk working on his mystery invention. She stopped behind him and watched him work. His antenna started twitching and he froze in place.

"Weren't you taught not to stalk people, my dear?" Dr. Cockroach smirked as he turned to face her. He successfully kept his invention hidden behind him as he looked up at her. "I'm flatter. Really, I am. But you might want a different hobby."

"I-I wasn't st-stalking you." Susan blushed. "I ju-just heard the banging."

"I'm merely teasing, my dear." Dr. Cockroach chuckled as he leant backwards on his desk. "Sorry to wake you up, my dear. I'm trying to be as quiet as possible, so you and the others can sleep."

"Doc," Susan said rolling her eyes. "You need to be sleeping with us, too. I appreciate you making whatever it is for me, but you don't need to go to these lengths for me."

"I'm fine, my dear." Dr. Cockroach waved off. "I don't mind at all. Anything for you, my dear."

"Please, Doc." Susan begged with the best puppy-dog face she could pull. "If you don't go to sleep, I'll feel forever guilty."

Dr. Cockroach tried to look away, but it was too late. Susan's pleading look had been imprinted in his mind. Probably for forever. He gave a sigh of defeat.

"Fine." He gave up. "Just turn around, so I can put this away."

"Yes!" Susan cheered.

She turned around to allow the Doc to hide his invention. It took all the self-restraint she had to not take a quick peek. She listened to the ruffling of paper, the clanking of metal, and a cabinet being opened and closed. She then heard quiet footsteps. She looked down to see Dr. Cockroach getting ready to walk.

"Just climb up, Doc." She said as she put her arm out next to him. "I'll give you a ride."

Dr. Cockroach complied and scurried up her arm to rest on her shoulder. Satisfied, Susan got up and walked towards their rooms. All of the rooms were next to each others. The only thing stopping them from getting into the rooms was a special passcode that was known only by the room's occupant. This stopped other monsters from sneaking into each others rooms and stealing personal items. The only person who was able to get around this was The Invisible Man. His invisibility allowed him to sneak in behind the others monsters. He proved to be quite the prankster. As Dr. Cockroach was reminiscing this, he didn't notice that he was falling prey to sleep. He rested his head on Susan's cheek and let slumber over-take him. Susan blushed and scooped the Doctor in her hands as he started to slip off her shoulder. She held in a giggle as she watched him curl into a ball and start sucking his thumb. When she reached the rooms, she bit her lower lip.

_I should wake him up..._Susan thought to herself. _But he might not go to sleep if I do. Yet, I don't know his passcode. He could sleep in my room with me. I mean, it wouldn't be like it was the first time. I'm sure he'll understand...right?_

Susan entered her passcode and entered her room with the Doc in her hand. She laid down and set the Dr. Cockroach next to her head. As quickly, and gently, as possible, she kissed the top of his head. She muttered a "Good night" and went back to sleep. Dr. Cockroach, on the other hand, peeked an eye open to look at her. He smiled to himself before he turned over to fall back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**What's up, guys? I'm ready to start wrapping up. I'm not sure when I'll end it, but probably soon here. Until then, Enjoy!**

"Why's it so coooold..." Dr. Cockroach whined when he felt his source of heat disappear.

With his eyes still closed, he searched for the warmth. He then heard a giggle and his eyes snapped open. He saw Susan standing above him with an amused expression. Startled, he fell backwards and started rolling down her giant pillow. He hit the metal of her cot with a "thud." He peeled himself up from the metal and stumbled around a little disoriented.

"Whoa..." He said before he fell backwards into Susan's waiting hands.

Susan giggled again as she brought Dr. Cockroach up to her height. Still lying on his back, he leaned his head up to look at her.

"Good morning, my dear..." Dr. Cockroach said as he finally stood up in her hand to straighten his lab coat.

"Morning, Doc." Susan giggled before she blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry to surprise you like this. You fell asleep and you really needed it, so I didn't want to wake you up. I figured you could sleep in her with me...since it wouldn't exactly be the first time.

"Ah-ha. Yes..." Dr. Cockroach tugged at his turtle neck nervously. "I-I don't mind at all, my dear. I suppose I did need a proper rest. Thank you."

Susan smiled down at him and started walking out of her room with Dr. Cockroach in her hand. The others were already eating breakfast when they entered the common room. Link looked at the two of them with a raised eyebrow.

"You two just can't get enough, can you?" Link smirked.

Susan blushed as she set Dr. Cockroach on the ground. Dr. Cockroach just rolled his eyes and took his seat. Susan took hers, as well. With neither of them answering, Link nudged B.O.B. with his elbow.

"Them not answering is a translation for 'yes.'" Link chuckled.

"What can they not get enough of?" B.O.B. asked confused but still laughed.

"You see, B.O.B.-" Link started before Dr. Cockroach jumped across the table and tackled him to the ground.

"Shut up, Link!" Dr. Cockroach yelled at him. "Do you really want to explain 'The birds and the bees' to someone with no B-R-A-I-N?"

"Since when could you speak a different language, Doc?" B.O.B. asked as he tried to decipher what Dr. Cockroach said. "And what's 'The birds and the bees?'"

"Good point, Doc." Link said as he pushed Dr. Cockroach off of him. "It's nothing, B.O.B."

"But-" B.O.B. tried to argue.

"Hey, B.O.B?" Susan stopped him. "Where's Jello? I haven't seen her in awhile."

B.O.B. gasped as he went in search of his jello girlfriend. Link just snorted and went back to eating his fish. Dr. Cockroach smiled at her and walked back to his chair.

"Brilliant distraction, my dear." Dr. Cockroach congratulated as he took his seat. "I wouldn't have been able to come up with something like that right on the spot."

"Thanks, Doc." Susan smiled with a small tinge of pink on her cheeks. "I'm sure with that genius head of yours, though, you would've come up with something."

"Do you guys have to do this right in front of me?" Link groaned. "I'm happy for ya, but this is torture!"

"Link," Susan sighed. "Just suck it up like a man."

"I'm more man than you little boyfriend here." Link said pointing at Doc before stalking off with the last of his fish.

"I'm not her boyfriend!" Dr. Cockroach shouted to his back.

He sighed as he looked back at Susan. He gave her an apologetic smile as he climbed up the table.

"Sorry about that, my dear." Dr. Cockroach said as he put his hand on her thumb in a soothing gesture. "Link's about as immature as they get."

"It's fine, Doc." Susan smiled.

"Since they're gone, I figure I can give you your surprise now." Dr. Cockroach told her with a smirk. "I was able to finish it before you sent me to bed."

"Then why'd you insist you finish it?" Susan questioned as she tried to put on the best stern look she had. Only to have laughter dancing in her eyes.

"Well, my dear." Dr. Cockroach said with a wink. "I like to draw things out. Make it harder on others."

"You're evil." Susan laughed.

"Thank you."

Susan rolled her eyes with a smirk as she watched Dr. Cockroach scurry into his lab. When he came back out, he was holding something behind his back. He then pulled it out to reveal a large ring. It wasn't fancy. It was just a simple silver hoop. Even so, Susan gasped.

"What's that, Doc?"

"This, my dear, is a ring. It's a special ring, though. This one is laced with a special technology that was salvaged from the alien spaceship. It can absorb the Quantonium from your body, and allow you to be regular size then change back to Ginormica at any given time." Dr. Cockroach explained as he climbed up the table and put the ring in her palm.

She looked at the ring then at Dr. Cockroach who hopped off of the table to the ground below. With a short breath, she slipped the ring on. She then felt herself begin to shrink and, with a shock of terror, she saw she was falling. Luckily, Dr. Cockroach was there to catch her before she connected with the ground. The sudden impact was too much for him, though, and he fell down with Susan on top of him.

"Ow..." Dr. Cockroach and Susan groaned in unison.

Susan peeled herself off of the Doc and looked at the ring excitedly. She could now go back and forth peacefully. She pulled Dr. Cockroach up in a hug when the sliding of a door was heard.

"Oh not again..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, guys! Sorry that I didn't update right away like I had intended, but things came up and I had to leave. I'll be leaving again soon, so I'm ending it here. Enjoy the last chapter!**

Monger strolled toward the pair with a scowl on his face. Dr. Cockroach helped Susan off the ground before Monger grabbed the front of his lab-coat and looked at him face-to-face. He glared at the seemingly nervous Dr. Cockroach.

"You just love toyin' with me, doncha Doc?" Monger growled.

"I-I" Dr. Cockroach said before Susan pulled him out of Monger's grip and upright beside him. He brushed himself off as Susan tried to explain things to the aggravated general.

"This is only temporary, General." Susan told him. "Doc...well, he made this thing...so now...I can go between small and big...um, just look at it."

Susan stuck here hand out at the general. He looked at the translucent, green ring. It was a simple silver band. He turned her hand around, so he could look at it at all angles. He grunted as he dropped her hand and turned to scowl at Dr. Cockroach.

"If you were gonna propose, you could at least get a better ring." Monger said with a shake of his head. "Something with a rock that shows how much you care for her."

"Wh-What!?" Dr. Cockroach and Susan shouted at the same time.

"It's not like that at all, General." Dr. Cockroach said with large hand gestures. "The ring is just the tool that extracts and holds the Quantonium until Susan wishes it back. That's all it was!"

"Why did you choose a ring?" Monger smirked as a chuckling Link came up beside him.

"W-Well...It was a piece of jewelry that most women wear." Dr. Cockroach sputtered.

"Yeah." Link laughed. "_Engaged/Married _women. In fact, Susan, why'd you put it on your left hand ring finger, hmm?"

Susan who had been silently blushing next to Dr. Cockroach blushed harder at the new attention given to her. Especially, the new curious look she was being given by Dr. Cockroach who checked to see that she had, indeed, put the ring on that precise finger.

"W-Well, I-I just...he said to put it on...and.." Susan wasn't sure what to say. She was confused enough already. "I just...I don't know, okay? I'm sorry...I just..."

Susan took off running, and Dr. Cockroach took a moment to glare at Monger and Link before he ran after her, calling her name. B.O.B. was confused and rolled up next to Link and Monger who now felt guilty.

"What's wrong with Susan?" B.O.B. asked innocently.

"We messed with a confused heart." Monger said solemnly.

"Now, Susan's paying the price..." Link added sadly as his fins drooped.

Susan had made it to her room, and was about to grow again to reach her keypad when Dr. Cockroach caught up with her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to look at him. She had tears silently rolling down her cheeks. Without saying anything, he pulled her into his embrace. She wept on his shoulder and leaned into him. Dr. Cockroach silently stroked her.

"My dear," He said quietly. "Ignore those idiots. They're just being immature and imbecilic. Please stop crying, my dear."

Susan sniffed and leaned back to look at him. She was almost entranced by his giant, amber eyes. Almost.

"It's just..." Susan sighed. "I thought we...sparked. Connected...I just...after everything that's happen...I..."

Susan stopped talking and leaned back into him. He gently stroked her again.

"I understand, my dear." Dr. Cockroach said soothingly. "When we first met, I felt a spark. Yet, you were engaged so it would have been inappropriate to make a move. When he left you, it was still inappropriate because you were grieving. Then we saved the world, and became human again. I thought being human could change things...for us. That maybe we would work. Unfortunately, we changed back and now Link and Monger are being total jerks...I don't know how things are going to work themselves out, but I do know one thing..."

He gently pushed her back to hold her hands in his own.

"I know that I love you. No matter where you want us to go from here." Dr. Cockroach confessed.

He felt a huge weight being taken off his shoulders. He had did it. He could die right now and be happy knowing she at least knew. Yet, it was highly unlikely he would die right at this moment. He would have to face rejection or have his love returned. She was staring at him slack jawed with an expression that was hard to read as he waited for her answer. When she finally left her shocked state, she pulled the front of his lab-coat to her and crashed their lips together.

And that was all the answer he needed.

The End.


End file.
